Our Future
by pancakezxc
Summary: Dated back to the Showa era, where Alice was killed as a sacrifice. Being blind was not what she wanted. Being chosen as a candidate for the sacrifice was not her wish. Falling in love was not an option.
1. Chapter 1

_Dated back to Showa era, where Alice was killed as a sacrifice. Being blind was not what she wanted. Being chosen as a candidate for the sacrifice was not her wish. Falling in love was not an option._

* * *

**Day One**

* * *

I woke up when I heard the rooster crowed. I could only guessed that it was morning by the scent.

Morning had always been my favorite time of the day. The air that I inhaled felt the cleanest in the morning and I could smell the fresh oxygen from the plant surrounding the area in the air.

But I loved morning because it wasn't dark, as opposed to night time. But I guessed there was no point in hating night time now.

I sat up from the futon and waited for a few seconds before I decided to get up.

I touched the rough bamboo floor and moved my hand slowly until I felt the door. Sliding the door opened, the cold morning air wafted up and filled the room. The room that was once humid became fresher.

I sat next to the sliding door and listened to the voices around me.

Ever since I had became blind, this had been my morning routine. Woke up, opened the door and leaned on it while listening to voices.

I heard footstep getting closer to me. Being blind made me able to differentiate the sound of people footstep. The footstep that I heard was even, a little rough yet fast.

This was Ruka, my best friend. He was a half blood. Half Japanese, and half France. He received more of his France genes, though. He had short, blonde hair and a mesmerizing pair of blue eyes.

"Mikan!"

His voice was as usual, a higher octave than most boy his age should sound. Whether it was because he looked like a girl or because he simply had not reached puberty yet was unknown to me.

I smiled when I heard a soft tud beside me. He was sitting next to me.

"The decision was made last night."

I shifted when I heard his word. Whatever he had to tell me, I was not comfortable with it. Not at all.

"So.. What's the decision?"

My voice rang in the air as I waited for my best friend to tell me the answer to my question.

I could only hear soft sobs.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. I tried my best. I really did."

I felt like the whole world came crashing down at me when I heard his answer. My head was spinning and my throat felt dry. My stomach felt like it was flipping around and I could not process his next word.

I'm going to die. They're going to use me as the sacrifice.

In this village, when there were people with inhuman power, they would use them as a sacrifice for the God that guarded this village.

And unfortunately, I was the one chosen to be the sacrifice this time.

Slowly yet surely, I felt tears crawling down from my face.

"Don't cry Mikan. Smile, okay? Anyway, you're just a candidate. You're not the only one who was chosen as the sacrifice."

This perked up my interest. My mouth widened a bit before I closed it again.

"You mean, beside me there are more candidate?"

"There is. A boy, 16. The same age as us."

"Why was he chosen as a sacrifice?" I asked, curious.

"I heard he was able to make fire appear out of nowhere. He burned his house."

My face went pale. Fire. The thing that made me lost everything.

My hand tried to find Ruka desperately.  
The search did not last long, because I found what I wanted in a few seconds.

I held his hand for a while before I asked another question.

"So if he is chosen to be the sacrifice, I will not have to die at all?"

"Yes. If he was chosen, of course."

I could feel my face brightened up.

"Really? So all I have to do is pray hard enough so that I would not be chosen as the sacrifice?"

"Actually, you two have to spend five days in the castle before the council chose who will be a better sacrifice."

I was shocked when I heard this.

"Eh? Why did I not hear of this? When?"

"Actually, I came today to fetch you to the castle."

"You mean.."

"Yup. We're going to the castle now."

I swore, I could hear fear in his voice.

* * *

The trip to the castle was vivid to me. I held Ruka's hand the whole time I was inside the horse cart as I listened to him talking about the scenery outside.

I rubbed the soft material of my kimono as I listened to his soothing voice. Just listening to it made me felt relaxed.

"So the cart is going uphill now. The sunlight is strong, but because of the shelter in the chariot, we're covered from it. There are some bird chirping around. Can you hear it, Mikan?"

I smiled as he mentioned the sight surrounding us. Ruka had always been good in describing things.

"I can hear it."

After a few silent moment, the chariot halt into a stop. I could only guessed that we've reached our destination or there were some distraction on the road that forced us to stop.

Ruka sighed. "We're here. Are you ready, Mikan?"

I did not know how I felt when I heard him saying that we've reached our destination. Nervous, perhaps. But mostly scared.

"How does the castle look like?"

Ruka did not answer my question. So I asked him again.

"How does the castle look like?"

I heard a short gasp from him before he answered me.

"How do I say this? The castle is.. Marvelous. Fabulous. Its hard to explain in words." He said.

I was a little surprised. Ruka, who was always good in describing things, was at loss for words? It made me curious of how the castle looked like.

My thought was interrupted when I felt a touch on my hand. I recognized the feeling. Ruka.

"Shall we go now?"

I nodded with a smile plastered on my face.

The next thing that happened was a blur. All I remembered was being dragged around by Ruka whose hand was around mine. Sometimes his step became slower, somehow cautious. Sometimes it became faster, as if scared.

And I just tried to catch up with him whenever he changed his pace.

After what felt like eternity, we sat down on a what felt like a soft material. It was soft when I rub on it, yet hard when I stepped on it.

"Its a good tatami, huh?"

That was not Ruka. The voice was much more feminine than his.

"It is a tatami?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it is. I take it you're the candidate for the sacrifice? Mikan Sakura?"

Her words made me felt somehow unsecured.

"Yes, I am."

"My name is Hotaru Imai. I'm the daughter of one of the official."

I let go of Ruka's hand and turned to bow to where I heard her voice from.

"Nice to meet you, Imai san. Please take care of me for the following few days."

"Likewise. Oh and by the way, this is your room. If you need anything, please call for our maid. You are not to leave this room unless we asked you too. Is that clear?"

I nodded and muttered yes to prove to her that I understood. She seemed to take it well.

"I'll take my leave now then."

After hearing the sliding of doors, I felt someone touching my hand. Immediately, I knew who the person was.

"Your hand feel tense."

"Its just that... Hotaru Imai.."

I chuckled.

"Look pretty?"

"N-no! T-th-thats not what I was saying!"

I laughed to lighten up the mood. "Relax! Its not like I said you love her or something."

I took the silence as a yes.

"I'll support you." I pat him, I did not know where I pat him. But I'm pretty sure that it was the shoulder.

"Its not her that I love, Mikan." He took my hands off his body.

"Then who?"

He did not answer me.

* * *

Dinner was awesome. The food was really delicious.

I had never eaten such food that had an interesting yet addictive flavor before. Ruka told me that all the food served on the table was really expensive and there was no way a commoner like us could afford it.

After dinner was finished, a pressuring silence covered the entire room. I for once felt extremely lucky I could not see. For if I could not see and yet felt extremely pressured, how would I feel if I could see?

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard. I squeezed Ruka hand, which was already around mine by instinct. He squeezed it back. There was some laughter coming from around me. I suspected it was some of the official.

One of the man spoke.

"Here comes our prisoner."

More laughter was heard. And then there was another bang, and it caused my side of the table to feel the friction.

"Shut up!"

It was a new voice. The voice was deep. Deeper than anyone in the room, but for some reason, it felt light and pleasing to the ear.

"I think with this, we can already choose who's going to be the sacrifice. And its obviously the person who dared to ask an official to shut up." The person who said this end it with a chuckle, trying to make us thought that what he said was a joke.

"Meet the other candidate, Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura."

* * *

**The concept of this story is dark. More of the suspense kind (At least, somewhere along that line) as opposed to the dramatic DYBIF. A nice change of concept, isn't it? (:**

**Despite that, this story will be short. Less than 10 chapters, probably.**

**Love,**

**Pancakezxc**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dated back to Showa era, where Alice was killed as a sacrifice. Being blind was not what she wanted. Being chosen as a candidate for the sacrifice was not her wish. Falling in love was not an option._

* * *

**Day Two - Morning**

* * *

I woke up when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Good morning, Mikan san. Please wake up now." I sat up immediately. I faced the direction of the high pitch voice and nodded. The owner of the voice would most probably be a woman. A maid, probably.

"Good. The council wants to see you later, Mikan san. So I was asked to dress you up." I nodded again. Smelling the air, I frowned when I noticed the smell of the fresh air in the room. Probably morning.

"What time is it now?" I asked, hoping that the lady would confirm my thoughts.

"Its a little before the rooster crow. The sky is still dark, but the activity in the castle had already started, Mikan san." I muttered an incoherent response.

For the next few hours, I was thrown and tossed around like a ragged doll. My face was touched, my clothes was changed and my hair was brushed. I was treated like I did not know how to live.

For a moment, I almost believed that.

Shortly after I was done being dressed up, someone touched my shoulder. I use my right hand to hold the hand that was touching my shoulder.

"Ruka?" I asked. He patted my head. "Good morning, Mikan."

"Do you have any idea what is going on?" I asked. Ruka took a few seconds to answer me.

"They're going to bring you to the official. They're going to interview you."

"Interview me? What for?"

"They're going to compare you and Hyuuga. Which one of you is a better choice for the candidate."

I flinched when I heard Hyuuga name being mentioned. Last night on dinner, I only heard his voice for a bit before he was pulled away from the dinner table. Shortly after that, I was returned to my room and did not have any contact with anyone until this morning.

I clenched my fist. Natsume Hyuuga had to die. Its either him or I. And I'm going to make sure it wasn't me who would be chosen as the sacrifice. It had to be him.

Its so unfair, I wanted to live.

"Mikan?" I heard Ruka said. It was good that he interupted my thoughts. Who knew what I was capable of thinking.

I could hear him sighed. "Don't think too much, alright? Its just an interview. Doesn't mean you'll be automatically be chosen as..." He stopped midway. Of course I knew what he wanted to say, but he refused to say it.

"There's also chances that Hyuuga will be chosen," I said.

"I just have to make sure that they're going to choose him."

"Mikan?"

"Yes, Ruka?"

"You're scaring me."

* * *

Breakfast was served after the morning drama. The maids were scared I would ruin my dress so they fed me. After that, I was dragged again. I didn't know where were they taking me, nor did they told me where they were taking me. Ruka was forced to stay behind so no one could tell me anything.

After hearing nothing but footsteps, I heard a dragging sound and I was pushed by someone. The hand was rough and big, so I suspected it was not the maid. "Get in there." The voice said. It was a low, baritone voice. So my suspicion of the hand not being that of a maid was correct. As I was saying, I was shoved. I was going to fall when another hand caught me. From what I could tell, it was not the one who shoved me earlier.

This hand was rough, but it was as skinny as Ruka's. I heard a click of tongue and the slamming of door. After that, I sat up. "Are you okay?" I heard the voice said as it touched my shoulder. I shuddered as my mind went back to yesterday.

It was low, but pleasing to the ear.

Natsume Hyuuga.

I slapped his hand away from me. "Don't touch me!" I tried to control my voice so that it wouldn't come out as a shout. "Ch. I helped you and this is what I get?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not want someone who might get me killed to touch me!"

"You do know I'll get killed to because of you, right? But I did not scream when your hand made contact with my hand!"

"That was different!"

"What was? Can you see that if I don't hold you, your head will come in contact with that box? And when you did, you might be dead before any of us is chosen as the sacrifice!"

I kept quiet. Why didn't he let me fall? It would be better if I had died then. It would be better to die without knowing you'll die on a certain day and time someone had fixed for you.

"Look at me when I'm talking!" He snapped.

"I'm blind." I said, silencing the both of us. It took him a few seconds to talk back.

"I'm sorry." Said Natsume. I could sense the guilt in his voice.

"Its okay." I replied, hoping to stop all form of communication. But that did not happen.

"Let's start from the beginning, okay? Forget about the sacrifice shit and let's introduce ourself to each other," after he said that, a hand wrapped their fingers with mine.

"Hi, my name is Natsume Hyuuga and you are?"

For once, I smiled, forgetting everything about the sacrifice business.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you."

I really meant it when I said nice to meet you.

* * *

Talking with Natsume was fun. I have to admit. He was as describtive as Ruka, but his choice of words was not as good.

I found out that he had a sister and a father. The way he described them to me, I can pretty much guessed they were both very clumsy. He was also the person who provided the family with food everyday.

As he told me that, I couldn't help but wonder who would feed his family if he was chosen as the sacrifice. I did not voice this out, however.

Throughout the whole time I talked to Natsume, he did not ask why I was blind.

"I know that this is not a very good subject to talk about. But you do know what is going to happen to us when we're chosen as the sacrifice, right?" He said.

Truthfully, what he said surprised me because he did not touch the topic of the sacrificing business while we talked.

"Of course I know. On the day of the sacrificing ceremony, our mouth will be covered with some cloth. We'll be blindfolded and our feet and hand will be tied up. We'll be thrown inside the hollow pit at exactly 6 pm. Its 20 feet deep and there's no chance of us going up because they'll close the pit the moment we're thrown. Not like we can climb up anyway, since we're already tied up..." I said, telling him all that I know about the sacrificing ceremony.

"It will be lucky if we died because of the impact of the hit. But if we can't, then it will be really pathetic. We have to suffer throughout the process of dying." He said with a tone of dread.

"Are you scared to be chosen as the sacrifice?" I asked him, slowly so that he could absorb every words I had said.

"Mikan," I could hear him straining his voice, forcing my name to come out of his mouth.

"People like us... People with power... We're rare in this village, isn't it?"

I could not see where he's going with this, but I nodded.

"The sacrificing ceremony takes place once every 5 years. When they cannot find anyone with power, they will kill a criminal. But the point is, do you get what I'm trying to say?"

"No, I don't." I said.

"It means Mikan," he paused. "The one who's not chosen as a sacrifice now will be chosen in 5 years."

I'm sure my face turned white when he said that.

* * *

I waited inside the place that they threw me in for a long, long time.

They had taken Natsume out and interviewed him before me. I had wished him good luck before they took him out. He told me I'm weird, because if he get the 'good luck', then I'll get the 'bad luck'.

I'm sure the guard or whoever that took him would think weirdly of us, but that was okay.

I realized that it was the first time I was alone since I stepped inside the castle. For the first time, I reflected on what I had experienced in the castle.

My thought went to the officials. They were a bunch of people who thought that the sacrificing ceremony were an entertainment.

I dislike, no... detest that kind of people. The kind of people who thought that human life was just a joke.

My next thought went to Ruka's word. He said that he did not like Hotaru sama, the daughter of the official. If so, then who could he possibly like?

I thought for a while before I shook my head. Now was not the time to do this. After a while I heard someone sliding the door. I shook a little before I composed my composure. "Its your turn," the voice said. I realized that the voice was similar to the man who brought me here and took Natsume out for the interview.

I concluded that it was the same guy. "The council calls for you."

He held my hand and pulled me up. He did so with ease, as I did not feel much strength being used when he pulled me up.

We walked in silence. The walk was not that long. In fact, it was shorter than I imagined. I heard the sliding of the door, and I was pushed gently to what seems to be the center of the room.

"Mikan Sakura, right?" I heard the voice that I heard yesterday. Graceful and high-pitched voice, like the sound of a flute playing. However, the voice seems distant.

"Yes, I am Mikan Sakura. I take it you're Hotaru Imai?"

"It seems that the rumor of a blind person being sensitive with their other senses is true. Yes, I am Hotaru Imai. Shall we start the interview?"

"Of course." I replied. Suddenly, I felt a huge pang of pain on my shoulder.

A sharp object had hit me. I put no effort in hiding my pain. In a brief moment, I felt my whole body being attacked by sharps, round, and heavy object.

It was then I heard the most gruesome voice I'll never forget for my entire life. The voice belong to a woman, but it was not Hotaru Imai. The voice held such cocky and arrogant.

"Well, Mikan Sakura. Welcome to the interview."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!**

**And do tell me what you think of this story! It's the first time I try writing a story with a dark theme so every suggestions and comment counts!**

**Love,**

**Pancakezxc**


	3. Chapter 3

_Dated back to Showa era, where Alice was killed as a sacrifice. Being blind was not what she wanted. Being chosen as a candidate for the sacrifice was not her wish. Falling in love was not an option._

* * *

**Day 2 - Afternoon and Night**

* * *

I could hear myself pant. My body was beginning to give up. I took a deep breath. Liquids were flowing down my body. The only thing was, I did not know what was the liquid. Was it blood or was it sweat? I did not have the energy to differentiate anymore.

Every once in a while, I heard a voice shouting, "do not kill her!" I remembered thinking that the voice belonged to Imai sama. But now I'm not so sure.

I can't differentiate anything. Everything felt the same to me.

"She doesn't seems to have any power. Was it just a mishap that someone reported her having a power? Or was it just her luck that she survived the fire?"

I heard a voice said in a distant. Even without being able to differentiate, I could tell the voice belong to a man.

"Let's just attack her more. Maybe she's trying to hide her power from us so that we'll be thinking she had no power and can't be used as a sacrifice." This voice belonged to another man.

Then I felt another stab on my leg. I had to bit my lips to hold back my scream. I would not look weak in front of them.

"Wait, everyone! I have an even better idea!" I heard the gruesome voice said. I did not like the fact that her voice stood out among many. Maybe it was because I regard her as a gruesome person. Whatever it is, I did not like what she said about the 'better idea'.

I heard footstep heading towards me. In a moment, I was splashed with a liquid. It was not water, as I could felt the stickiness of the liquid. Then, I heard a flick.

"STOP IT, KOIZUMI!"

Whoever that was did not stop Koizumi from doing what she wanted to do. She set fire at the edge of my kimono. It was just seconds before the fire started to burn me.

I could hold back my scream when they hit me, but I could not hold back my scream now. It was too painful. Too unbearable.

Just when I thought the pain could not get any worse, it did get worse.

I felt my throat trying to scream, but no voice would come out. My mouth was dry and any voices that came out from my mouth was just a dry whisper. My leg was trying to run, to run away from the pain. But I could not do so because my feet would not allow such movements to be made. I crawled on the tatami, banging my head every now and then hoping the pain will cease. I hugged my body with both of my arms and dig my skin with my nails.

Even so, the pain increased. It increased to the point I could not feel pain anymore. Like it was there, but you just felt numb. What seems like hour passed and I found myself gasping for air.

Thousands of thoughts went into my mind. Will I die? Will my life end just like this?

"Bring water here! Now!" I heard a voice shouting a distance away.

I tried to scream one last time, shouting for help but my voice didn't exactly voice out the words I wanted to say. Because the sound that rang on air sounded like a screeching "e" sound.

That was when something happened. I felt that pain was leaving my body. The hot sensation on my body was gone, and I felt the coldness of the air. The room was silence for a while. I blinked to darkness and dropped my head on the floor.

The next thing I knew, I was out of cold.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was darkness. Of course. It wasn't like I was going to wake up with my eye sight back.

"Mikan?" I heard a voice said from beside me. Without turning my head, I said, "Ruka?"

"How are you feeling? You lost a lot of blood! Your wounds have already been treated though... Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine Ruka. I don't need anything. What happen, though?"

Ruka did not reply fast, as if he was hesitating whether he should answer my question or not.

"The interview was not really an interview, Mikan."

"What do you mean?"

"The 'interview' is just like a physical test. They'll torture you to the point you'll use your power to attack back. Just to make sure you really do have a power."

I gasped. That was the reason they put us through that hell? Suddenly, I was reminded of the other candidate for the sacrifice.

"Natsume? What happen to Natsume?" I asked in a rush, hoping Ruka will answer me fast.

"He's fine. His injuries is not as worse as yours."

"Is that so?" Silence quickly filled the room. Usually, I was okay with silence if it was between Ruka and me. But the situation was so tensed that I felt awkward. I force myself to think of something to say.

"Ah... What time is it?"

"Afternoon. We just had lunch not long ago."

"Its the same day as the interview right?" I asked. The last thing I need was sleeping for a day or two. If I was chosen as a sacrifice, I need to live my life to the fullest. And seeing that I only have 4 days left (3, if you don't count today.) Before they choose the sacrifice and 11 days left before the ceremony, time seems to be rushing.

Before the ceremony takes place, the sacrifice have to go through what was called a "cleansing practice." It was supposed to be cleansing the soul before sacrificing them to the Gods.

The sacrifice will be isolated from the world for 7 days. They will be locked in a room for 7 days. I do not know anything else about the procedure, but I heard that it was more like a mental torture instead of cleansing the soul.

A very good idea, indeed. Killing someone with physical torture after making them mentally insane.

"Don't worry, Mikan. We're still at the same day as the interview,"

I breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Mikan..." He said. There was something about his voice when he said that, but I ignored it. Instead, I broke into a soft chuckles.

"I'm really glad to hear that." I felt Ruka patting my head, to which I gave a small giggle to.

Just then, I felt a small peck on my cheek. My face darkened into a dark shade of red and I couldn't think properly.

No way.

"I... I will leave now." Ruka stuttered.

I ignored the sliding and slamming of the door, ignored his fast paced footstep, ignored everything else.

The only I could think of was only one thing.

_"Its not her that I like."_

No way.

* * *

After Ruka left, the food came. I found myself being fed forcefully by numbers of people. Not that I minded, because I was hungry.

Though I did not show it, my mind was confused. What was that about with Ruka?

"Sakura san?"

I turned towards the voice hesitantly. If my memories serve me correct, that high pitched voice that could be compared to a flute.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Imai sama? Yes, I am fine. Thank you so much for your concern."

"I'm not sorry about the interview, but I am sorry for what Koizumi san did,"

Ah, another one with bluntness. I'm guessing that Imai sama was the kind of person who did not care about another person well being as long as she herself is fine. Like, sacrificing someone life for their well being.

"What Koizumi san did was out of what we had thought for. But her action helped us in making a good decision." She added.

I raised one of my eyebrow.

"What kind of decision, may I ask?" I found myself asking. There was some part of me that said they did not want to know and that it was better not knowing anything.

"The decision of who should we select as the sacrifice. Are you interested?" I swear I heard a hidden smirk under her voice. As if daring me to ask. Before I knew it, my voice acted on its own.

"Who?"

* * *

My world stands still and my stomach did a back flip. There was a stinging pain in my chest, and my body went numb.

I did not know how long had it been since Imai sama left the room after telling me who was the sacrifice.

I knew that some people came in for a while, and left as soon as they came. Ruka did not came the whole time.

The name that was told to me still rang in my mind. As if on instinct, tears was crawling on my cheeks.

I quickly wiped it off with my kimono. I decided to get some fresh air and forced myself to stand up. Realizing I couldn't, I crawled until I touched the sliding door. I supported myself by holding on the edge of the door to stand up.

Sliding the door as quiet as possible, I sat next to the door after admitting the fact that I couldn't stand.

"What are you doing here?" The voice is deep, but sound pleasant to the ear.

Natsume, the last person I wanted to see. But I knew I couldn't avoid him forever, so I might as well reply his question.

"I want to get some fresh air."

I heard a heavy thud beside me. Knowing that Natsume was sitting beside me, I rest my head on his shoulder. A habit I had developed since I was a child.

"How was your interview?" I asked.

"Do you seriously want to talk about that? Well you know what happen. They hurt you, and they force you to use your power."

I chuckled at his bluntness. I'm glad that unlike others, he did not treat me differently.

"Do you ever wonder, why some people are born with this power?" I asked. As I heard no reply, I continued my speech.

"They said that humans are created from God. If the God that they're going to sacrifice us to is real, then why did he choose to make some people with this power? Because he want us to be sacrificed to him for other's gain?" I asked.

The thought of us being sacrificed to the God who created us is stupid to me. If he created us, doesn't that make us his art piece? His child? What kind of artist want to see his art piece getting destroyed slowly in front of him? What kind of parent want to see his child getting sacrificed after being tortured physically and mentally?

"I don't know, Mikan. I don't know. Maybe it was all us, deciding what he wanted and what he needed. Maybe it was all us, assuming what he would like us to do for him. For all we know, the God that we're being sacrificed to is not even real. But let me tell you. If there is a God, then that God won't be as cruel as the God this village is praising. That God would not want to see us being tortured like this. That God would hate the people in this village for treating us this way," Natsume said. I was deeply touched by what he said, because I realized that he spoke what I wanted to speak.

"And that God would let me meet you again in the future. If one of us is going to be killed in the near future, he will let us meet again in the future." He continued.

"Our future." I said softly.

"Our future." He confirmed.

Tears was crawling down from my cheeks now, I was sure. This was just so unfair. I did not choose to be born with this power, neither do Natsume. We were people too. People with feelings, and people who believe in the future. The future that was stolen from us because of these villagers delusion.

"Natsume, that God we were referring to... who do you think he is? Do you think he exist?"

"Whoever we are referring to, I can promise you that He will never want such things to happen to us. He will never let us kill one another."

That was enough to comfort me.

"And that God will let us meet again, in the future. Our future." I repeated the words that we had said again. I wanted to clutch onto some hope now.

After promising me that he will meet me again tomorrow night if we could not meet during the day, Natsume retreated back to his room. Soon after he left, I went back into my own room. I lay down on my futon, with my eyes closed. In my mind, I was thinking of a world where there's no sacrificing ceremony, a world with no violence and killing, a world where Natsume and I can live peacefully without being worried about one of us getting killed the next day.

But of course, I knew that it was impossible. They've already decided on the sacrifice. My mind cringed at the thought of my conversation with Imai sama earlier.

_"Tomorrow they're going to announce the sacrifice. We've decided we have no need for the interview anymore. The sacrifice name is..."_

I forced myself to fall asleep before the sentence could end.

* * *

**Initially, I want to publish this a few days later but I know I owe you guys this much for always updating slowly.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this! Do tell me what you guys think of the story so far! I'll try to update faster because I know I end the chapter in a cliff hanger. (Yes, I did that on purpose so that you guys will continue reading :P)**

**See you soon, peeps!**

**Love,**

**Pancakezxc**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dated back to Showa era, where Alice was killed as a sacrifice. Being blind was not what she wanted. Being chosen as a candidate for the sacrifice was not her wish. Falling in love was not an option._

* * *

**Day 3 - Morning and Noon**

* * *

I had a dream.

In that dream, I was looking at myself. Only that in the dream, I was younger. I was wearing a weird looking clothing, but everyone else was wearing the same weird clothes too, so I guessed it was normal.

My hair was in pigtails and it ended just slightly below my shoulder. I was running around in a gigantic place. I knew that I was in love with that place the moment I saw it.

What amazed me was that everyone in that dream had power. I wanted to scream, I wanted to tell them to run before the council get to catch them and kill them. But they could not hear me. In fact, it felt like they had no fears whatsoever. Looking at them smiling happily, I caught myself before I could do anything. They're happy, that all that matters.

The me in that dream was running until she finally stopped. I looked, and saw that she was heading towards a boy under the big sakura tree with a book covering his face. His hand was supporting his head, acting as a pillow and his leg was crossed, in a way. She nudged him slowly and he took the book out of his face.

I finally get a good look of his face. But only one thing stood out.

His crimson eyes.

Just then, I woke up. I was sweating cold sweat and I forced myself to sit up.

I blinked and blinked, but all I saw was darkness.

It took a moment for the fact to finally sink in. I lost the ability to see.

I let tears fall from my eyes.

Sometimes, it's hard to accept the face that I couldn't see anymore.

* * *

It took the maids longer than usual to help me prepare. I blame it on my injuries.

They did my make up and my hair carefully, as if they were scared of something. I was a little sad. Maybe that was because my face was burned or something, leaving a permanent scar on my face.

Not that it matters because I couldn't see other expression when they saw my face, but as a girl, I took pride in my face.

Insecure much?

After the make up was done and my kimono was worn, the maid took me to another room.

One maid had one hand around my left hand and the other had her hand on my right. They walked really slowly to match up my pacing.

"Sakura sama," I heard from my right. I looked towards it just to be polite and gave a slight nod, urging her to continue.

"Please don't forget me. My name is Nonoko Ogasawara."

Confused and surprised, all I could do was nod. Then the maid on my left join in too.

"Me too, Sakura sama! My name is Anna Umenomiya!" She chirped.

And like what I did to the previous maid, I answered with a nod.

I didn't know whether they could see my confused expression to take the hint and tell me why they asked me to remember their name, but they kept quiet.

I raised my eyebrow at this, but decided not to ask.

Finally, we entered a room. The door slide, and all noise in the room stopped.

It was a deathly slicing silence. I was intimidated by the overpowering pressure and made sure not to let my expression show it.

Ogasawara and Umenomiya helped me to sit and left after they did.

I sat straight. I didn't know who was in that room, but I heard a little bit of noise and movement and it was enough to tell me there were people in the room.

I felt a touch on my right hand. Smooth, big and warm hand. I knew this touch. I was familiar with it and there was no way I could ever forget it.

Ruka.

"So this is your answer, eh." A voice said. A voice so deep and one with authority.

"Yes, this is my answer." The voice that came out from my right hand confirmed that indeed, it was Ruka.

A long heavy sigh was followed.

"Please go back to your seat first, Nogi san. We won't do anything... or will we?" A evil chuckle escaped his mouth.

I could sense that Ruka was angered. His hand tensed and the grip on my hand was more painful.

But I knew he followed what the man said because soon left my side.

"Alright! Sakura san, I am Narumi Anju. One of the council with a higher authority. Let's go straight to business. Do you know why you are here?"

The same deep voice, who revealed to be Anju san, said. I shook my head.

"That is because we're announcing something important. Before I announce anything, let I ask you... what happen yesterday during the interview?" I was slightly taken aback, but answered anyway.

"I was attacked. Then a fire burned me. I collapsed after shouting, if my memory served me correct."

"Ah, not the one that like to elaborate, I see. So let me ask you. Do you know what is the village priest?"

"Of course I know! The village priest was deemed as someone who could talk to God. He also protect the village from natural disaster."

"Bingo! Let me tell you what happen yesterday. You set out the fire that burned you. The interview served to tell us what kind of power you guys have and whether it is true you own a power. You do have a power, Sakura san. And it is one that help to protect from natural disaster."

A light bulb. I didn't like where this conversation was heading to.

"Are you implying something, Anju san?"

A short, small hum was heard. It was full of malice and I didn't like it. Luckily for me, the door was opened implying someone was at the door.

A few seconds later, I heard a 'tud' on my left.

Someone was sitting next to me. That someone soon held my hand. It gave me a hint of who the person was.

Natsume.

"Popular, aren't you, Sakura san?" Anju san said. I could sense the mockery and sarcasm behind his voice. I didn't like it.

"But soon you guys won't be anymore. Now that everyone is here we can do what we wanted to do. Officers, bring the two candidates to the garden!"

I was really scared and gripped Natsume hand tight. Some people with big and rough hand separated me and Natsume. I knew immediately that it was the officers. I screamed out Natsume's name, and I could have sworn he said my name too, but the officer wouldn't have any of it. Everything happened so fast, there wasn't time to react.

I was roughly thrown to the ground. It was a hard, wooden floor. No tatami. Where have I felt this before? A flash of recognition flashed before me.

This material was always used for the room that showed the garden. We were at the garden.

I was terrified. Loud murmurs could be heard, and I wanted to escape. I wanted to hide. But where to?

It was so unfair that I couldn't see them but I was exposed to them.

"Mikan!" Natsume's voice shouted. The voice came from my right. I let myself to feel relieve after hearing his voice.

I wasn't alone.

"Villagers! Let me present to you this two important people who will play a significant role in the village!" Anju san voice rang really loudly. Cheers erupted from around me.

I was so stupid, I should have known they brought us to the garden because the villagers were here.

"First of all, I want to introduce to you the newly appointed village priest, Mikan Sakura!" Suddenly, it all made sense. Why the maids were so careful with my make up and kimono, and why Ogasawara and Umenomiya asked me to remember them.

Because I was chosen as the priest, and a priest rank is higher than the council.

"SILENCE!" Anju san was really amazing. He was really a leader, because silence was heard after he ordered for it. Though there were still loud whispers, the difference before he shouted and after he shouted was big.

And NOW! The moment you have been waiting for, let me introduce to you the chosen sacrifice for our next sacrificing ceremony-"

My fear came back. The empty, hollow gap I felt from yesterday attacked me again.

_"Tomorrow they're going to announce the sacrifice. We've decided we have no need for the interview anymore. The sacrifice name is..."_

"Natsume Hyuuga!"

This time, the cheering sounded like one cruel, heavy sound to my ears.

I let emotion take control of my expression. I looked to my left, where Natsume was at. I didn't know whether he could see it, but I want him to see the expression plastered on my face.

"The sacrificing ceremony would be held in 14 days time. Thank you so much everyone for sparing some time from your busy schedule to come here," Anju san said.

"Officer! Take the sacrifice away to the isolation room!" His orders was followed with a loud 'yes sir!'

I knew immediately this would be my last chance to see Natsume. Though I was scared, I braced myself to do this.

"WAIT!" I shouted. All noise soon ceased and I could feel hundred of pairs of eyes staring at me.

"I want to spend one more day with my fellow candidate!" I shouted. Knowing they wouldn't follow what I said, I took advantage of my newly appointed role in the village. "This is an order from the village priest! An order!"

I knew I shouldn't said that, but I did it anyway.

But feeling Natsume hand on mine was so worth it.

* * *

**Exactly one month from my last update! (Y)**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorite IT MAKES MY DAY. ^^**

**I really tried to update faster and make it longer, but I'm having exam now, so... )x**

**See you soon, peeps!**

**Love,**

**Pancakezxc**


End file.
